sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Menacing Mechanics
thumb|Rogue DronesVorkommen: LowSec (Stufen 1-3), NullSec (Stufe 4) Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Bedrohliche Mechanik Menacing Mechanics ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im LowSec Komplex Ruins (Ruinen) ausgelöst werden Die Wellen in den Eskalationsstufen erscheinen teilweise einfach zeitgesteuert, teilweise triggern sie beim Angriff, teilweise erst beim Abschuss vorangehender Gegner. Erste Stufe thumb|Menacing Mechanics 1Beschreibungstext: This drone operation was so small that it could hardly be called a "hive", there were no substantial assembly plants or other major factories here. It looked more like a maintenance station, something that does not rhyme with what you have heard about drones and how they operate, as they usually are confined to self sufficient hives and perhaps operating small resource gathering satellite ops. But a drone maintenance station, servicing several other hives or passersby is almost unheard of. After scanning through the remaining debris, your instruments gather some service logs, further supporting the idea this was an open maintenance station. '' ''Most of the serviced ships seem to have been standard drone vessels, but you can also see some entries naming ships used by humans, even though it does not say anything about who was flying them. Some of the log entries contain extra notes on these customers and among them you find something that looks like coordinates in a system not too far away. '' Die Gegner erscheinen in mehreren Wellen zeitverzögert. Die Guristas Schiffe sind zu Beginn passiv, greifen aber dann in den Kampf ein. '''Gegner ' - Gegner erscheinen teilweise verzögert *6 Tower Sentry Drone III *2-3 Battleships (Domination Alvus/Spearhead Alvus) *1 Faction Battlecruiser (Sentient Crippler Alvatis) *3 Battlecruiser (Defeater/Enforcer Alvatis) *10 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Devilfish/Hunter/Raider/Silverfish/Sunder Alvi) *4-5 Frigates (Barracuda/Devilfish/Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) *1-2 Battleships (Pith Eliminator/Exterminator) ''- jammer'' *1-2 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Arrogator/Infiltrator/Invader) Es besteht die Chance auf eine zweite Eskalationsstufe - meist schon bei Abschuss der Faction Drohne. Zweite Stufe thumb|Menacing Mechanics 2Beschreibungstext: This was probably the smallest Gurista hideout you ever saw and no wonder they were forced from time to time to get their ships serviced elsewhere, even though it was by rogue drones. The mystery is how they managed to get in there and out again in one piece. Usually rogue drones have only one standard response to the sighting of a carbon based life form and that is to run the "murderous rampage" script, or whatever it is that makes them go bonkers in a company where not all members are not purely held together by nuts and bolts. '' ''While this has been happening, your instruments have been analyzing the drone logs and the next location which shows any promise is already flashing on one of the panels. '' '''Erste Welle' - Gegner erscheinen teilweise verzögert *2-3 Battleships (Domination Alvus/Spearhead Alvus) *1 Faction Battlecruiser (Sentient Striker Alvatis) *3 Elite Cruiser (Strain Devastator/Violator/Viral Infector Alvum) *5-6 Battlecruiser (Crippler/Defeater/Exterminator/Siege Alvatis) *4-5 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Devilfish/Decimator/Render Alvi) ''- tw. web/scramble'' *1-2 Frigates (Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) Zweite Welle - nach ca. 10 Minuten *2 Battleships (Alvus Ruler/Supreme Alvus Parasite) *3 Elite Frigates (Strain Decimator/Infester/Render/Splinter Alvi) ''- tw. web/scramble'' Es besteht die Chance auf eine dritte Eskalationsstufe - meist schon bei Abschuss der Faction Drohne. Ansonsten hilft oft noch der Abschuss der Strukturen, um dennoch die nächste Stufe auszulösen. Dritte Stufe thumb|Menacing Mechanics 3Beschreibungstext: Another small pirate camp, this time the Sansha. The next location is lined up, who knows what you will find there... '' '''Erste Welle' - Gegner erscheinen teilweise verzögert *5 Drone Light Missile Batteries *2-3 Elite Frigates (Strain Infester/Splinter Alvi) ''- tw. web/scramble'' *2-3 Frigates (Devilfish/Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) *3 Battleships (Gist Cherubim/Seraphim) *2-3 Destroyer (Gistior Defiler/Trasher) Zweite Welle - wenn das letzte Angel Schiff in Welle 1 zerstört ist *3 Battleships (Gist Cherubim/Seraphim) *2-3 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Hijacker/Outlaw/Rogue/Thug) - web/scramble Dritte Welle - wenn man die drei Drone Bunker zerstört Meldung: Drone Signal to Hive: Location #5423 destroyed *3-4 Battleships (Alvus Ruler/Supreme Alvus Parasite) *1 Faction Battlecruiser (Sentient Exterminator/Siege Alvatis) *4-7 Elite Frigates (Strain Decimator/Infester/Render/Splinter Alvi) ''- web/scramble'' *3 Destroyer (Dismantler/Marauder Alvior) Es besteht die Chance auf eine vierte Eskalationsstufe - meist schon bei Abschuss der Bunker oder dann der Faction Drohne. Die Eskalationsreihe kann hier auch vorzeitig enden, es erscheint dann folgendes Popup: Another small pirate camp, this time the Angels. It looks like the drones little operation has allowed evil doers from several different factions to reach further away from home than usual and who knows who else might have visited them. You have however no means of finding out as all your leads seem to be exhausted. Vierte Stufe thumb|Menacing Mechanics 4Beschreibungstext: Again pirates and this time Angels. It looks like the drones little operation has allowed evil doers from several different factions to reach further away from home than usual. There is one more location available from the drone logs... '' Diese vierte und letzte Eskalationsstufe führt in den NullSec. Sie ist ohne ein Beschleunigungstor erreichbar. '''Erste Welle' *6 Drone Light Missile Batteries *2-3 Cruiser (Nuker Alvum) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Strain Decimator/Infester/Raider/Sunder Alvi) - tw. web/scramble *2 Frigates (Barracuda/Devilfish/Silverfish Alvi) *2-3 Elite Frigates - Rogue Defender (Strain Raider/Sunder Alvi) *2-3 Destroyer- Rogue Defender (Dismantler/Marauder Alvior) *3 Battleships (Mercenary Overlord) *5 Elite Frigates (Mercenary Wingman) - web Zweite Welle - erscheint, wenn alle Drohnenschiffe tot sind. Meldung: The Liason Commander has warped into the room, and it doesn't look pleased. *1 Boss Battleship - Liasons Commander (Rogue Drone Liaisons Captain) Mit dem Abschuss des Liasons Commanders endet die Eskalation, es erscheint dabei folgendes Popup: Off all the evident customers, a rogue mercenary band was perhaps the least surprising consumers of the drone's services, but still, it is troubling to see any outlaw group being able to cooperate like this with a rogue drone colony. Im Wrack des Liasons Commanders findet man um die 50 Einheiten Tech2-Salvage, das Salvage selbst kann ebenfalls Tech2-Qualität haben. Kategorie:Drones Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:LowSec Kategorie:NullSec